The Consummation
by Arsenalz
Summary: Beast Boy's been waiting patiently to reveal his relationship with a certain female Titan, but his patience is running thin. Luckily he doesn't have long to wait as she's decided on taking the relationship to the next level. [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

_This isn't my first story, it's actually my first time writing in a long stretch of time. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

Everything was perfect. Getting his spiky green hair wasn't the easiest part, but he managed. He sighed, he knew that Raven wasn't the _touchy feely_ type of person but he really wanted to show how much he appreciated his stale. He would play games all day with Cyborg and eat, and pretty much avoid Raven all together, for their relationship was a secret.

"I don't want the team to know about… _us._ " She told him. She never really told him why she disagreed on telling the team about the new relationship blooming between them. She claimed it was awkward but Beast Boy was no fool, but he didn't push it. They were engaged and Raven was still refused to tell the team. Logan was patient but it was running thin. He wanted to be able to publicly express is affection to the love of his life, and flaunt her curvy body. He respected her wishes though, so he continued to wait patiently. He had thought that someone was going to discover their secret love after the 2 years they dated but none was the wiser.

It was a mellow Wednesday evening. The tower only contained 2 people. Cyborg spends more time at Titans East. Since their relationship becoming public, Starfire and Robin have been doing great with each other, with both of them being so besotted with each other, they barely spoke to anyone else. They were completely oblivious of their surroundings and were rarely in the tower. But Raven made sure that Robin didn't take the relationship too far as that it would affect his ability to lead the first layer of defense for the large Jump City. With Slade missing in action without a trace, Starfire has managed to keep the young Richard Grayson away from his investigations on Wilson. 

_TT_

Beast Boy had made his way over to Raven's room as he had planned. The room still creeped him out but he learned to adjust to it by keeping his eyes on the prize. He had arrived at the front of the door, gulping as he raised his hand to knock. As he was about to knock, he stopped his hand right before his gloved hand hit the smooth material of the door. He took a deep breath in and knocked on the door in a sing-song pattern. As he knocked, the door slid open to the left. The green changeling appeared surprised at the door opening by itself as no one was in front of it. The dark chilly room was still the same as ever, with the window in the back of the room near her bed open. The breezy Wednesday had left the curtains blowing inside.

"She must've went to get some tea." Garfield muttered to himself as he walked into the room, he flicked the switch on his way in, illuminating the room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the heart shaped memory foam bed. With his feet still on the floor he fell back sighing. He put his hands above his head and flexed his muscles. With the changeling staring at the ceiling, he was completely oblivious to the door sliding open and a slim figure coming in the room.

"What're you doing in here?" The empath said in her trademarked monotone voice. The sudden noise started Garfield's already sensitive ears. He pulled himself up from the bed into a sitting position, yawning into his right gloved hand. He looked to his right to see his fiancée set her tea on the dresser and turning around to look in his emerald eyes.

"Cyborg's at East Tower kicking it with Bee, and Starfire's out with Robin going who knows what. I decided that I'd come annoy you instead of being alone," the shapeshifter said as he gave her a toothy grin. Raven floated over to Beast Boy and gave a soft landing next to him. They sat there for an extended amount of time staring into each other's eyes. The changeling used his right hand to pull of Raven's hood and put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Raven gracefully accepted and wrapped her arms around Garfield's neck deepening the kiss. Everything seemed to fade away for the polar couple. After a 5 minute make out session, they finally pulled away.

"What-…What was that for?" Raven flustered to get out.

"We're engaged and you're still not used to kissing me?" Replied Beast Boy, clearly confused.

"It was unexpected, is all. How about we watch a movie in the common room?" Raven asked. She raised her right hand, allowing the dark aura to completely cover the outside of the tea cup and levitating it to her hands.

"Not a movie, we can never agree on what to watch. I always say something new, and action-y, but you always want to watch some depressing history documentary," he complained as he maintained eye contact with Raven. He used Raven's free hand and held it.

"How about we stay in here and read books?" He suggested, catching Raven off-guard with the new idea.

"Is that the new Garfield 2.0? The one that likes to read books?" She giggled.

"Well, I wasn't going to read any books, I was going to grab some comic books from my room," he said. He began rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

"Of course you were," Raven said. She sipped loudly on her tea and smiled at Beast Boy.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go grab some comics, be right back in 5 minutes," he told her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off. She rolled her eyes, and let a little grin through her teeth. She sighed and let her tea float back to its original position on the dresser, allowing herself to levitate into the air and move to her bookcase. She grabbed the book that was already on the longer side obviously sticking out more than the others. She covered her cloak in her signature black aura and pulled it off, moving it on to a hook next to the bookcase.

After removing her cloak, she noticed the very obvious cool breeze in her room, with her dark legs exposed. She shuddered slightly and walked over to her window, looking outside. The sun had not set yet, and the day was still young. The ocean view and the sun reflecting off of it with Jump City proved to be a great view, and it seemed no matter how many times she looked out the window, it was always breathtaking. She used her free hand to pull the window shut and motioned her way over to the bed. She lied down on her back, and opened her book to the black ribbon bookmark.

Beast Boy had made his way back into the room and repeated the same process of Raven. Garfield had said nothing as he continued to read his comics. Raven and Garfield had both grown into very mature adults. Garfield had spent more time in the gym bringing the more athletic build out of him with an 8 pack abs. It wasn't defined heavily, but you wouldn't be able to tell through his default classic Doom Patrol suit. abs. It wasn't defined heavily, but you wouldn't be able to tell through his default classic Doom Patrol suit. He was still the same Beast Boy everyone knew and loved, just 18 years old. Raven on the other hand did not skip her moment either as she grew taller, but not as tall as Beast Boy. Her skinnier arms had grown and she wasn't as slim. Thanks to Robin's martial arts training, her legs had grown thicker and so did her arms. She became more attractive than ever, and her unitard was tight on her skin, she was definitely a looker.

The green changeling finally fell asleep during his twelfth comic book of _The Sunscreen Rangers_. The comic fell onto his stomach with both hands at his side. The light that once protruded through the window was gone, as it was nearly eight o'clock. Raven finally set the book down on her left side nightstand and pulled the switch on the lamp. Turning over, she pulled herself closer to Garfield's side, putting her head in the crook of Beast Boy's neck.

_TT_

Beast Boy woke up to some motion near him. He opened his eyes to see Raven on top of him. He had a first view of Raven's breasts barely covered. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but lust from her. She forced her way on to Garfield and began kissing him. She coaxed his lips into opening up and she let her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues swirled around in his mouth and he moaned. Beast Boy, no longer in shock pushed Raven off of him and back on the right of him. He rolled over as well on top of Raven, taking the dominate position. He pulled off his shirt revealing his rock hard abs to the brisk room temperature air. He bended down and began kissing the love of his life again, continuing their French kissing session from thirty seconds ago. Both of them in immense pleasure began to moan at the room temperature beginning to rise. After making out, Beast Boy finally pulled up with both of his legs still around Raven.

"You knew what you were doing you sly dog," she remarked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, putting his arm under Raven and unzipping her unitard. This took quite a bit of time because Raven was still laying down under Garfield. When he finally got her unitard off, he threw it off the bed next to the top of his shirt. He bent down again, and started fondling and sucking on one of Raven's breasts. Raven moaned loudly, and put her hand on Garfield's green hair and roughing it up. Garfield, finally done with Raven's left breast, gave her right tit the attention it deserved. After about 4 minutes, he finally came up, breathing heavily. Raven used Garfield's moment of weakness to regain her dominance, pulled him down and rolled them back on Beast Boy's sleeping position.

"Well look who's the dominate one in bed tonight?" Beast Boy exclaimed, still breathing heavily. Raven wasted no breath and began to pull down Garfield's Doom Patrol shorts.

"Whoa, Raven what're you doing?" He questioned her. He was still surprised by her actions as they had agreed on no intercourse until they were married.

"I need you, Garfield," she said as she continued to pull his shorts off.

"No Raven, that's the moment talking. Control your emotions," he said trying to grab her wrists with no success.

"I casted a spell to disable my powers for the next 6 hours, _please_ Garfield," she begged. She pushed him back down and started to kiss him again. Garfield tried to fight back the kissing, but eventually gave in to her coaxing.

Raven pulled back and attempted to pull his black underwear down again. This time Garfield caught her hand.

"Raven, don't," he told her.

"Garfield don't lie to me, you want this just as much as I do," she hadn't taken off her panties yet, and began to use her vagina to grind up against Garfield's member to convince him.

"This isn't you Raven, s-nap, snap out of it!" He exclaimed. His member was aching from the friction from her vagina.

"Garfield, I know we agreed not to do it before our wedding, but it doesn't matter," she told him.

"I don't care what other people think, I know I love you and that's all that matters. So please, let's consummate now, I'll even tell the team," she moaned. Raven didn't make it easy for him to say no.

"Are you sure?" he double-checked.

"I am positive Garfield," she confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

she confirmed. She wasted no time and pulled down the last layer of security between his penis and the air. Delaying no more, Raven put his dick in her mouth, fully taking down his 6-inch cock. Garfield couldn't hold it in anymore, and began moaning. She covered all of his dick with her tongue. She took it all in her mouth once again, and began fondling with his balls. Garfield placed his hand on Raven's head and began rubbing it. After about 2 minutes, she gave up.

"Now let me return the favor," said a horny Garfield. He pushed Raven down and practically ripped off her laced panties. He planted his face in her crotch, and licked her warm, tight insides. With his right hand, he began rubbing her breasts again, causing her immense pleasure. She pushed down Beast Boy's head with her right hand, continuing to moan for the next 5 minutes.

Finally, he lifted his head up again, and sighed.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She briskly nodded and Garfield pulled himself closer to her. They both assumed the missionary position. His member waited outside her entrance, as he looked in her eyes. He started to push himself inside of her, slowly. He finally met his hips with hers, and didn't move.

"Are you okay?" He asked her over 3 times, all of which she said yes to.

"Garfield, for the last time I'm okay, and it feels good. I think you can move now," she told him. He finally pulled out of her and pushed back into her, and made her moan. He continued to thrust, each time with less carefulness until he knew she would be okay. She began moaning loudly, and so did Garfield. He closed his eyes to savor the moment.

Garfield felt himself getting closer to his climax, so he began doing smaller strokes to last longer, as he wanted Raven to reach hers as well. He pushed himself down next to Raven's neck and began softly sucking on her neck, he could tell that she loved the feeling as she purred. After about a minute he pulled up, and began thrusting harder again.

"GARFIELD!" She screamed as she hit her climax. Garfield continued thrusting until he felt that he was coming, so he pulled out and ended it on the sheets.

"That was… amazing," exclaimed Garfield.

"I agree," she said. He got off of her and walked around back to his side of the bed, as Raven was at the bottom. She did the same, and they got under the sheets.

"Promise me we'll do that more often," Raven said as she got under the sheets with her beloved.

"Promise," he yawned as he put his arm around Raven and pulled her closer. He sniffed her hair, which smelled like strawberries.

They both fell asleep peacefully, unaware of how much _noise_ they actually made during their intercourse.

_TT_

 _So tell me, how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad, it took me two days to write. Please leave a review with some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading._


End file.
